Always & Forever
by Callisto Star
Summary: Sequel to OUaL: 1000 years ago a promise was made. 1000 years later that promise will be tested. The odds are against them, separated by time, dimensions, false memories, & the hatred of two peoples. Will love really conquer all? Trunks/Usagi. READ!!!
1. Though Apart

AN: Yes, this is the sequel to Once Upon a Lifetime. If you have never read it, never fear because there will be a lot of flashbacks and this story can be understood without reading the first. But if you have any free time, I would still recommend checking it out. This fic is the present-day sequel to the prequel which took place in the past. Sorry to all of you who were disappointed to the ending of OUaL, but it had to be a tragedy. This won't be (I think). And guess what? I can space now!!!!!! YAY!!! (In case you are wondering, ff.net used to delete all my line-breaks when I uploaded but I have broken the curse with a new computer that can do Microsoft Word.) But enough babbling. I do not own DBZ or SM and never will. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"And for homework tonight," the teacher droned on, "do the exercises on pages 673 through 691. ALL."  
  
The class groaned as the bell rang. Usagi gathered up her books and ran out the door to meet her friends and to escape the wretched building called "HIGHSCHOOL". [Ominous music in the background.]  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
"Honestly, I think they're trying to kill us with all this work," she complained as she and the others piled into Minako's new convertible.  
  
"Yeah," added Makoto. "They probably don't have enough dorms at Tokyo University , so they're trying to kill as many of us as they can before we graduate."  
  
"You have a point," replied Minako with a smirk, her eyes on the road.  
  
"And when are we ever gonna use this stuff? Look at this," cried Usagi, pulling out her bag. [Actually, I could never imagine Usagi taking most of the following subjects, but I needed something.] "Calculus. English. Japanese. Trigonometry. Chemistry. World History. Physics. Health. Geography." Her books lay scattered across the car's floor. "I swear, they're trying to torture us."  
  
"Yep, it's the Negaverse again, alright," muttered Minako.  
  
"Oh come on, Usagi," said Ami, who was beginning her medical studies. "We'll definitely use these sometime in life."  
  
"Yeah, in college," mumbled Makoto.  
  
"I still can't figure out how you got accepted to the University, Usagi," said Rei, finally glancing up from the Philosophy book she had to read cover to cover for the next day.  
  
Usagi pouted. "Take that back, Rei. You know I'm doing much better than I was four years ago. Luna says I'm a lot smarter. Try to beat an A & B average!" (Ami kept quiet; her report card was always straight A's with a 4.9 GPA.) "I'll do fine in college," Usagi continued. "But I still don't know what to major in."  
  
"Diplomacy!" said Makoto.  
  
"International studies," suggested Ami.  
  
"Interior decorating and design!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Just choose something that will benefit the future," said Rei, her eyes back on her book. "Something international wouldn't be a bad idea. The world needs you to be a good and wise Queen, and I'm sure you will be."  
  
"Oh Rei!" cried Usagi, her eyes filling with tears. "That was the first nice thing you said to me today! Maybe even this week!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and was left to their own thoughts about the future. About their graduation from highschool in a month, and about college after that. And the future with Crystal Tokyo. That time was fast approaching. But was it meant to be?  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
"Stronger than a Super Saiyin." The words echoed in Trunks's ears. A month had passed in the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta continued to train alone, leaving Trunks to do the same. Trunks didn't complain; he was used to it in the future. But he felt so lonely, almost as though there was someone else, someone he needed to be near, who was missing. He shook the thought out of his head and focused on ascending to the next level, his happy memories of another time locked away...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* **************************************************************************** *************  
  
AN: Well, that was short and sweet. I think the next chapter will unfortunately be this short or shorter. But something happens that will change Usgai's life forever. Until the, Ja ne! **Remember to review, thank you** ~Calli-chan 


	2. The Love that bonds us

AN: Thanks Sparkplug, Silver Reaper11, virgo, Michi Hatabaki (lol, next chapter will be longer and they'll get together... eventually), SS4 Trunks, Sirena Farren, nicole, adb (we shall see, we shall see...), azn-chibi (is this fast enough? next chapter will take longer to type), X-Moonchik (lol, i hate all tests!), urbabyanglxo, Buu, and anyone else who reviewed. They really keep me going!!!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
A week had passed in the SM dimension. Usagi was at lunch, finally taking a break from the hectic school day. Usagi sat down beside Makoto, with Rei and Minako across the table. Ami had decided to use her lunch period to take extra classes, so she wasn't with them. The girls were chatting carelessly. Usagi would have usually joined them, but today she felt troubled, aloof, apart. Almost like Rei felt when she sensed a new evil, but this was different. This was more... she searched for the right word... foreboding. Usagi began munching on her lunch, not really caring what she was eating.  
  
Time seemed to pass, but Usagi's mind became more and more clouded. Suddenly she blinked and the scene around her melted away. She was no longer sitting at a table, she was standing on a barren battle field. There was a black-haired boy, horribly injured, standing with a shocked face about 100 feet away. She saw a group of men, some smiling triumphantly, most shocked, one arrogant, one green. There was a teen standing a bit apart from them that looked hauntingly familiar. Usagi was surprised that none of them realized that she had suddenly appeared. Dust clouds were gathering. Usagi suddenly knew that she didn't want to see what they hid. A finger appeared, pointed at the teen.  
  
"Look out!" she screamed, but he couldn't hear here. He turned just in time to see the orb of energy tear a hole through his chest. Usagi screamed in agony as she saw the same thing happening to herself, before everything went black.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"No doctor, we have no idea what happened. Like we said, she was just eating her lunch, and suddenly she stood. She seemed to look through us, like she saw something else. She yelled something and then let out a horrible piercing scream before she passed out."  
  
  
  
Sirens screamed in the distance. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto sat huddled together in shock. Some of Usagi's other friends were comforting the Tsukino's. The Outers, minus Pluto, stood aloof in a corner.  
  
"Is she . . . is she gonna be alright?" asked Mrs. Tsukino fearfully.  
  
"I don't know exactly what happened, but our top specialists are checking her out as we speak," answered the doctor. A nurse approached, carrying a folder and handed it to the doctor. "Here we go... now let's see..." His face paled and he looked confused. "But... that's impossible."  
  
"What is it, doctor?" asked Mr. Tsukino as he hugged his wife and son close.  
  
"They've completed a thorough analysis. And her body is perfectly normal and everything is fine... except that she's in a coma . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
I'm no medical expert, but I'm doing my best. Next chapter is Usagi's POV and what's going on in her world... R & R!!!!  
  
Also, I offered this before in my other fics, but I have a small alert system going on for peeps who wanna know when I upload. If you're interested, please say so in a review and leave your email or send me an email at Callistostar786@hotmail.com And on a last note, I am posting a *very* interesting new fic that I think will be called Memories of You. Please check it out! Ja ne! 


	3. As it did Before

AN: Thanks everyone!!! A little trouble at first because ff.net didn't like to replace the first chapters and then it mixed them up but its all good now. So here's another revised chapter! Yay!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Usagi's world was black. She was all alone, surrounded by darkness. She shivered, and suddenly felt very lonely and afraid. Something was wrong, and she didn't know what.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Bunny..." a voice called in the distance. There was a silvery light on the horizon, growing closer by the second. Usagi ran towards it, covering the distance much quicker than usual. She reached it and suddenly found herself in her gown as Princess Serenity. She looked up at the light. "Mother..."  
  
The silvery light materialized into the woman she had met only in her dreams. Queen Serenity stood smiling at her daughter, the two almost mirror images of each other.  
  
"I have missed you, Bunny," she smiled.  
  
"Mother, where am I? What happened?"  
  
"I have only a little time. You are somewhere deep within yourself, while your physical body is sealed in a deep sleep. I have come to tell you something important, Bunny."  
  
"Tell me something?"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Usagi smiled fondly. "Not everything, but there are certain happy memories that are accented in my mind that I will always remember. And Beryl's attack."  
  
"My time is short," said the Queen hastily. "But the past you thought you knew has a lie. I am so sorry, Bunny, I thought it was best for you."  
  
"A lie?"  
  
"I must go," replied the Queen. "Pluto will explain the rest." Her body disappeared and became a silvery light again, which also faded away. Only a few sparkles remained where the fair Queen had stood.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
The darkness surrounding her slowly changed. Usagi found herself surrounded by fogs and clouds of eerie mists. "Hello?" she called to no one in particular.  
  
The clouds parted and a tall figure stepped through. Her hair was black with green streaks and her eyes held immeasurable depths of wisdom.  
  
"Hello Princess."  
  
"Pluto, what's going on? What do you have to explain to me?"  
  
The Guardian of Time sighed. "You do like to get straight to the point, don't you Princess. But this is not a matter easily explained in words. To understand best, I will have to unlock the memories you were forced to forget."  
  
"Unlock...?"  
  
"Yes Princess." [AN: Don't laugh, but I needed something to explain this. It also makes Setsuna seem a bit OOC, sry!] "Picture your mind as . . . a set of filing cabinets. The things you remember are stored in the drawers that always stand open, and the information is easily accessible. The things you have forgotten sit stored in closed drawers. These can be opened if some act or scene or something triggers you to open them and remember. Then there are those that are locked. Most people don't have these memories, but you do. We thought it would be best for you, Princess, and so we locked them away and replaced them. We never thought that you could love across dimensions."  
  
"Dimensions?? Pluto, what are you talking about?"  
  
Setsuna waved her staff. Usagi looked down and realized that either she was disappearing or everything else was. "You'll find out soon enough, Princess."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi suddenly found herself staring up at a huge majestic ship. It was pure white with silver lettering on the side. It was obvious that it was not a ship of the Earthen ocean but rather a ship of space, as it hovered a few feet above the waters of Earth. She found herself in some sort of procession, following her mother, with Endymion at her side. She suddenly felt nothing but disgust for him.  
  
'Wait,' some inner conscience said. 'You're destined to be together. You love him.' But then all thoughts and memories of the future were wiped away as she boarded the ship.  
  
She walked up the ramp lined with sailors [real sailors of a boat], a fake smiled plastered across her face. She turned and suddenly caught sight of a lavender haired teen, standing with the sailors, beside her. A spark of energy or something shot between them, felt only by the two. It was some kind of de ja vou.  
  
'How do I know him?' wondered Usagi as she was pulled along by Endymion. 'Who is he and where have I seen him before.'  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
She relived all her lost memories. The news of her mother's plans for her marriage. The fall. The save. Trunks. The trick of the locket. Trunks. Their first kiss. Trunks. How the news of his true race broke her heart. The horrible battle. Their death... together. Always and forever.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Pluto watched almost sadly as Usagi returned to the Time Gates, her memories fresh. Their would be many questions... but only a few answers... and soon her quest would begin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
AN: Never fear, that wasn't the only glimpse of SMS you will get. She will live it, forget, relive it, forget only to remember when the time is right. Makes no sense? Good, cause that would spoil some of the plot. Oh well.  
  
I'll fix ch. 4 ASAP, but dunno when that will be. Midterms are dangerously soon. Eek!! Help!!! Don't expect it up too soon.  
  
Memories of You is up so PLEASE read it (still needs spacing but it isn't too bad). I will tell you (since I luv you so much) that Usa *does* grow up in the DBZ world (for a little bit anyway), but let's just say you would never think of who is her "Daddy". And she's not Saiyin. Opps, hope that didn't spoil the surprise. There's only a few choices after that. Hey, maybe I should make her Namekian!!! That would be so hilarious!!! Lol! Anyway, Ja ne! 


	4. Will Again

AN: Thanks all! I've had a request for shorter ANs, so from now on, I'm gonna attempt it. Please keep those reviews coming- this is the last chapter written so far and I'm hoping for inspiration.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"Pluto, why didn't you tell me? Why did you and mother change my past to one that never existed? Why did you lie?" Usagi looked at the Guardian of Time with an almost hurt look in her eyes. "How could you not have told me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, I never meant for it to cause you pain. I - we- thought it was for the best."  
  
"But . . . why?"  
  
"How could you love across dimensions? Imagine how you would feel growing up when you learned that your love was far away, beyond your reach. Your heart would constantly ache for him, and that ache would never be healed or quenched."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But what can I do now?"  
  
"I will not force you to do anything, Princess," replied Pluto. "But there is one thing that must be done. Your love, though you did not even know it was there, is so strong that it caused some kind of link between your body and his. You shared his physical pain. That is why your physical body is in a coma as we speak . . . . . He was killed."  
  
Usagi gasped and looked like she was about to cry out in agony. "But- -"  
  
Setsuna held up her hand and continued. "They have magical orbs in that dimension called Dragonballs. In a very short time, they will be used to wish Trunks and all those who were killed back to life."  
  
"But what will happen then? How will I live my life knowing I am with the wrong man?"  
  
"I cannot send you to his dimension, nor can I send him to yours. You are both needed in your own worlds, and if either of you were not present, it could result in destruction. But I cannot let you be hurt again by your connection to him. You must be reunited."  
  
Usagi's eyes shined. "You really mean it, Setsuna?" Then her face darkened. "But... how?"  
  
Pluto sighed. "I am not supposed to do this unless it is an utmost emergency, but I believe that when it involves two people who are crucial to their dimensions, it is an emergency. I will bridge the dimensions."  
  
"What?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The normal humans and everyday people will not realize any difference. But you and the senshi will, as will the Z warriors. Tokyo will become one with Sataan City, a bridge connecting two worlds. I will try to keep them connected as long as possible, a year at most, but then it must be broken. At the end of the year you will have to decide."  
  
"But what can I decide, Pluto? How can I choose between my soulmate and the people I must protect?" Usagi suddenly noticed that she was slowly fading away and the mists were surrounding Pluto again.  
  
"You will have to figure that out yourself, Princess. He is being brought back to life and you are awakening. You will remember little of this dream when you awaken, but you will slowly remember your true past again when you meet him. Farewell, Princess."  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Trunks sat up. The hole in his chest was gone, completely healed. He'd had some sort of strange dream... a mysterious green haired woman holding some sort of staff and standing in front of strange doors surrounded by clouds. A huge white space ship. And a girl.. a golden haired girl in a white dress who seemed strangely familiar...  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and blinked once, twice. The room slid into focus. Her mother was sitting in the corner with her family, crying. The Inners were together, either praying or worrying. The Outers were apart, looking solom. There were flowers and gifts from all her friends and family, and an extra large one from Mamoru (who was not present). 'But he's not really the *one*,' thought Usagi suddenly. Then she shook her head. What was she thinking? Of course he was the one. She was in a bed in a hospital gown with an IV in her arm and many other wires, needles, and testing equipment all over her body. 'What happened?' she wondered.  
  
Suddenly Hotaru looked up and realized her eyes were open. "Usagi! Usa-chan, you're awake!" she cried, jumping up and down.  
  
It was like someone had pulled the fire alarm. Suddenly everyone was crowded around her, asking her a million questions. Usagi smiled happily and answered normally. A nurse entered and almost dropped her clipboard. She quickly cleared away the crowd and notified the doctors, who came rushing in.  
  
They checked all her vital signs. Surprised at the normal results, they wheeled her away to another room to complete a more thorough examination. Usagi smiled the whole time.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Well, we've checked everything that could possibly be wrong, and we still can't figure out what cause her to fall into a coma. My guess would have been shock, but even her brain waves don't reflect that. As far as I'm concerned, she's free to go."  
  
"Thank you doctor!" cried Mrs. Tsukino, hugging the woman.  
  
Within a half hour, Usagi had dressed and gathered all her belongings and left the hospital chatting happily. But her heart knew that the true quest was only beginning.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Yet another journey beginning. Next time (not expected soon):  
  
{'What's going on,' Usagi wondered. Why was she suddenly not so happy; why had her smile become fixed? Why did thise all seem so familiar? She stepped out and began walking, feeling sorry for all the people that had to wait in that long line. She wasn't listening to what Ami and Rei were chatting about in front of her, nor Minako and Makoto behind. She tried to shake off her feeling, but it wouldn't go away...}  
  
Actually, correction for above, this is half way typed, and I am in the process of writing the next. But the dreadful midterms are upon us. Besides them, I also have to space my other fics. So sry for the delay, it will be up *eventually*. Ja ne for now!  
  
~Calli-chan 


	5. And a mere glance

AN: Well it's been awhile. But I still live! And after such a long wait, I finally have a COMPLETELY NEW, NEVER BEFORE POSTED chapter here for your all!!!  
  
Arigato minna-chan! I promised this would be longer so here we go!  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Pluto sighed and watched the scene below. The task had been completed, and the two dimensions were bridged. Perhaps she should have told the Princess that she would probably be exiled again for doing so, but she really didn't mind. She couldn't bear to watch the two suffer. They could become a threat to themselves and everyone around them. So they would be united, soon enough...  
  
Perhaps she she have warned the Princess about how dangerous it was. She had interrupted the flow of time and merged the course of two different dimensions. Before, the time flow of the two dimensions had been radically different: While not a day passed since he was killed until Trunks was resurrected, in Usagi's time she had spent weeks in a coma. Now Pluto had ignored the many dangers and made them flow as one.  
  
Almost sadly she watched the scene below, knowing her punishment would come.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi was exempt from taking most of her exams due to her mysterious illness. Everyone was glad that she was back and normal, and the few tests she did take were very easy. Ami passed all her exams with flying colors, and the others all did well enough.  
  
Soon enough, it was graduation time. With tears in her eyes, Usagi threw her cap high into the air with everyone else. She was no longer a child, nor a carefree teen. Her life would change now that she was becoming an adult. And the Queenship shimmered like a foreboding mist on the horizon.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
The summer seemed to fly by, but it was wonderful while it lasted. Warm nights spent on the roofs, ice cream, running barefoot, trips to the beach. All too soon, they were packing for college, preparing for another school year, but this one different than before. The girls had all signed up for dorms, requesting each other as room mates. They were lucky enough to get a suite dorm for five. Usagi was cleaning out her room and packing, surprised at how many pink things she owned. Her phone rang, and with a sigh she picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Usa!"  
  
"Mina-chan! What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. We've only got a few days left until we move into the University (not that its too far away, but still it's a big change). So we should make the most of it. I'm planning two days with more fun than ever. How bout movies tonight, shopping for hours tomorrow, bowling maybe, hunk hunts, a sleepover at my apartment, and anything else we decide to throw in. And no youmas to ruin our perfect fun this time! How's that sound?"  
  
"Great Mina, I can't wait!"  
  
"Ok, glad you like it. I've still gotta call Rei and Ami, so I've gotta go, but see if you can get your parents to donate money toward our cause. Cya!"  
  
"Talk to you later, Mina!"  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and ran downstairs to attempt to become a little richer by the means of begging.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Hey Mirai, you're back!"  
  
Mirai Trunks stepped out of his time machine with a smirk. He was still 19 [gained a year in the Time Chamber, remember?] and only about 6 months had passed in the future. His world was starting over now that the androids were gone, and all was peaceful. But Mirai Bulma was concerned for her son. After returning home, he'd become incredibly aloof, silent, and lonely. She worried about him. Insisting that he needed a formal education (actually to cover up the true reason), Bulma had sent him to the past when Gohan would be closer to his age, in hopes that their friendship would comfort him.  
  
Gohan was only a month or so short of 19 now. More than 8 years had passed since Cell was defeated. Mirai was surprised to see his past counterpart already 9 years old and already a Super Saiyin. Everyone welcomed him back. Even his father, Vegeta, seemed less hostile.  
  
But something still seemed to be missing....  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
It didn't take long for Bulma's maternal instincts to kick in, and she realized the same thing her future self had been worried about. Without a word to Trunks, she urged Gohan to take him out and encourage him to socialize. Of course, he'd be taking a few classes at Tokyo University soon, (Mirai Bulma had been forced to send him to at least one class, since it had been her excuse to get him to leave). Gohan would going there too. But Bulma decided, and Gohan agreed, that Trunks really needed some free time when he could just relax and have fun.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Usagi and the inners were sitting in the movie theater with tears in their eyes. Usagi shared the girl's feelings- she knew all too well what it felt like to lose your love. In the end, the girl stabbed herself in hopes that she might remeet her love in paradise.  
  
The credits flashed across the screen, and the lights came on. Tears streaked Minako's makeup and her eyes were red. "That was so ::sniff:: sad and wonderful!" she cried, grabbing another tissue. Usagi had also cried, as did everyone, but Minako looked by far the worst. They deposited their empty popcorn containers and sodas in the trash and hurried to the bathroom for emergency makeup application.  
  
They exited looking (and feeling) much better. It was dark and past 10, so they headed out towards the exit . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me into this!"  
  
"Oh come on, Trunks, loosen up!" cried Gohan as they waited to get tickets. Although it was late, the line stretch outside and down the street.  
  
"So... what do you wanna see? Godzilla. Godzilla returns. Godzilla meets Space Godzilla. Godzilla meets Mini Me. . . um, let's forget all those . . . um. . . Love Story. . . One Last Kiss. . . Ai no Megami . . ."  
  
"Nothing mushy," interrupted Trunks.  
  
"Okay then . . . um . . . Three for One . . . The day no cows would die . . . Spacy Place . . . Goody-2-Shoes . . . . . . "  
  
Gohan's voice droned on. Trunks wasn't really listening. At one time he would have been fascinated about going to see his first movie, but now . . .  
  
He didn't know why, but he sensed something was about to happen. Something strange and unexpected. And it wasn't the movie. . . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
'What's going on,' Usagi wondered. Why was she suddenly not so happy; why had her smile become fixed? Why did those all seem so familiar? She stepped out and began walking, feeling sorry for all the people that had to wait in that long line. She wasn't listening to what Ami and Rei were chatting about in front of her, nor Minako and Makoto behind. She tried to shake off her feeling, but it wouldn't go away . . .  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
She turned and saw him; he looked up and saw her. Their eyes locked . . .  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It happened very suddenly. So suddenly that only two people even realized that anything occurred at all. Serenity turned and caught sight of Trunks as she passed him. In an instant, a sudden spark of invisible energy passed between them: unseen, but not unfelt. It was like de ja vou. Each knew that they knew the other, but how? In an instant, it passed. But the effects were harder to shake off. Trunks stared wide eyed after the Angel, as she was inconspicuously pulled along by Endymion.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Suddenly they realized that they were no longer on the boarding ramp to a ship, but in the middle of a sidewalk. Usagi had stopped, but she willed her feet to move as Minako accidentally stepped on her heel from behind. Gohan, who hadn't even realized Trunks wasn't listening, was still chanting titles. Trunks stared after Usagi, wondering how he could possibly know her, while Usagi kept glancing back, confused.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
'It *was* de ja vou,' Usagi decided later. 'He seemed so strangely familiar. Maybe I met him during the Silver Millenium. But wouldn't I remember if I had?' She pondered this late into the night, while Trunks did the same, not even paying attention to his first movie.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
::Points to self:: ::points to fic:: ::nods:: Go me!!  
  
Hope you liked it. My hands hurt. Please review. Ja ne! 


	6. Can release reminders

AN: GOMEN NASI to all those that have been waiting for months for this!!! ::grovels, begging for forgiveness::  
  
Sailor V (yea, romance coming in the future. As for now, they have to regain all that was forgotten...)  
  
Xee (yay!! So glad people are going back to the beginning. I'm so glad you're liking it)  
  
RubyRedGem (So glad you like it! Sorry for the LONG delay)  
  
erikatufts (Eep!! Gomen Gomen Gomen. I am SO sorry. Baka writer's block!)  
  
sarah (Trunks and Usa make such a great couple...)  
  
Anthony (::grins nervously:: So much for soon. Gomen nasi!)  
  
Ryuko (Gomen about the length. I agree, it was too short. This one is a bit longer)  
  
solarmistress17 (Mamo-baka bashing fun!!! I do wanna include some in here, but as of now, he hasn't been in the fic much. I'll see what I can do...)  
  
HIkari no tenshi (hai, school is a real problem for me. Where's my free time!!! ::sobs:: ^^;;)  
  
Absolutezero (Here you go! Enjoy it!)  
  
KyLara (Yea, the beginning chappies were too short. This one's longer.)  
  
gerrys giant green grassmonkey (lol!!! Arigato.)  
  
Dragoon of Jade (::blushes:: aww!! Thanks!!)  
  
KiReI AyUmI (wow!!! Domo arigato!! I'm so happy you like it!  
  
  
  
Yea, I had writer's block. I just couldn't finish writing this chapter. I finally forced myself to so I don't think it's that good. ::sigh::  
  
"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
"Ami, you've got to buy that dress! It was made for you!"  
  
Ami modestly blushed as the girls admired her outfit. It was a blue knee- length spaghetti strap dress. A sheer piece over that dress made it look like rippling water sparkling in the sun. Ami was worried about the scoop neck and insisted on a little sweater that tied in the front. Minako had insisted on a jeweled butterfly clip for her hair, because it "brought out her eyes".  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Ami, a pink hue lingering on her cheeks.  
  
"Ames, this is *the* dress you will wear on your date with Mr. Right. Whoever he is."  
  
"Greg?" suggested Makoto with a grin. [AN: Gah! What's his Japanese name again?]  
  
Ami hesitated. "Well... you know... with his dad traveling all the time, things have been a little tough."  
  
Minako knew there was more, but she didn't pursue the subject, deciding to save it for the sleepover. "To the register, girls!"  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
Several hundred stores later, the girls were finally beginning to slow. They had at least five bags each and almost empty wallets. They heaved all their items over to an empty table and sat down, each using some remaining cash to buy a milkshake.  
  
Usagi examined the fragile doll she had bought. It was beautiful in a traditional Japanese kimono. It had been a bit pricey, but she didn't regret buying it. There was something special about it. It's face was white with rosy cheeks and its smile seemed to glow with happiness.  
  
'If only I could be that happy,' she thought suddenly. Sure Mamoru was nice, but recently she'd begun to wonder if the only thing that held their relationship together was destiny. She wondered if it was only her memories of the Silver Millennium that told her she loved him.  
  
'But even those aren't real.' There it was again. That little voice. What was she thinking- of course they were real.  
  
She shook her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
"Hai, you are coming." Mirai sighed as his mother continued her lecture.  
  
"You've been spending too much time doing nothing." That wasn't entirely true. Sure, Mirai spent a lot of time by himself (during which he was usually mindlessly training), but that didn't mean he did nothing. Now that his father accepted him, he would occasionally train with him in the gravity chamber. He was also sparring with his past counterpart. And he *had* agreed to the movie last night with Gohan. That was something, wasn't it?  
  
"You need to get out of the house. So as I was saying, I just went through Chibi's closet, and he has no clothes! I mean, he has clothes, but only about one outfit that isn't destroyed or a fighting gi. And it's not like you have anything! So I'm taking you both shopping. [AN: What a surprise.] Don't give me that look! And no, Gohan can't come. Why? Because... (a) I already talked to ChiChi and they have other plans, (b) Chibi would want to let Goten come and they'd end up blowing up the mall, and (c) Gohan would something ridiculous. Sure, I designed the Great Saiyaman outfit, but Gohan has no fashion sense. You need a woman for that job. So anyway . . ."  
  
Bulma rambled on. Trunks sighed. This would be a long day.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
Little did Bulma realize how difficult it was to shop with two demi-Saiyins whose only interests were sparring and food. Mirai's only response to every outfit she picked out was a grunt or "Whatever". Chibi wouldn't stand still long enough to try anything on, and it was only Mirai who kept him from destroying every store.  
  
With a sigh of exasperation, she headed toward the food court for a second lunch, wondering how much attention they would attract this time.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, I did say two orders of everything. Hai, *everything*." Bulma answered the shocked employee, while Mirai and Chibi Trunks were halfway through the orders from all the other mini-restaurants [It's a food court, so I'm not sure what you'd call them].  
  
Bulma chose a separate table for herself, away from the chaos of eating with Saiyins. Food was disappearing rapidly around Chibi, while Mirai was a bit more civilized (he learned to control his hunger while growing up) but steady and showed no signs of stopping. Bulma contented herself with a salad.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
The girls finished their milkshakes and were counting their remaining cash and comparing outfits. Usagi had set her doll on the table as she went through her things. Meanwhile, Minako and Makoto were discussing some cute guy they'd met at one of the stores, while Rei shook her head at the pair.  
  
  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~  
  
Chibi Trunks slurped his last drink and finished with an echoing belch. Everyone nearby stared in shock. Mirai Trunks attempted to finish his last burger being a bit more inconspicuous.  
  
Chibi Trunks was already across the food court at his mom's table, holding her arm and jumping up and down. "Can we please go to that martial arts store? Please Kaasan! We did your shopping and I really wanna see it! *Please*!"  
  
"Trunks, you're hurting my arm."  
  
"Please Mom! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
  
"Ok, ok, fine!" The boy let go of her arm and cheered while Bulma rubbed it to attempt to regain circulation.  
  
"Mirai, let's go."  
  
But Chibi was already running at top speed towards the exit to the food court. People quickly jumped out of his way to avoid being run over.  
  
Mirai was not far behind him. But his past counter part kept going, pushing aside people and jumping over tables when they were in his way. Bulma had gathering the bags and was trailing behind the two demi-Saiyins, muttering constant apologies to everyone.  
  
"Chibi! Stop!" Chibi Trunks turned his head to stick out his tongue at his future counterpart as he kept running. "Look out!"  
  
But it was too late. Not watching where he was going, Chibi had run straight into a table. Four of the five seated had jumped out of the way in time, with surprising reflexes, but the fifth (whose back was completely to Chibi) didn't see the terror and had no warning. The table was overturned, all that had been on it scattered, and the fifth girl lay sprawled on the ground, one of her odangoes having undone. Chibi had fallen, but was up again and about to keep going when he was grabbed from behind. He gulped as his future counterpart let him go, only to experience the wrath of his mother.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks, being the gentleman that he was, headed over to the pile of chairs and bags and purchased items, where he could see two arms, legs, and disheveled golden tresses.  
  
"May I help you up?" he said, offering his hand.  
  
"Oww..." someone groaned. "Where's the youma? It'll pay for that." A hand grabbed his and he pulled the person up.  
  
Brushing away the stray hair with her free hand, she looked up. What met Trunks' eyes was not at all what he expected.  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
She was beautiful, Trunks decided again. Her pure white gown and golden hair swayed with a slight breeze.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A pair of strong arms suddenly caught her, and she felt herself slowly drifting upwards. This was not her Angel of Death, this was her Angel of Life! She desperately clung to the shirt of her savior, as if it were the only thing between her and losing consciousness, and sobbed into it.  
  
*Flash*  
  
After a moment, her eyes flickered open. Trunks remembered those beautiful, crystalline blue eyes from when he had first seen her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
Trunks let go of her hand in shock. She fell back into the rubble. [Lol, I couldn't resist.]  
  
"Oh... gomen nasi," he mumbled. He offered his hand again.  
  
She shook her head, a little less trusting. "It's ok. I can do it myself." She grabbed the side of the chair and pushed herself up.  
  
'There's something strangely familiar about those crystalline orbs,' Trunks thought.  
  
"Gomen," he said again as she dusted herself off and fixed her odango. "Dajoubu ka?"  
  
"I'll live," came the reply. "So where'd this youma go anyway? We have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
Trunks looked at her blankly. "Youma? What's a youma?"  
  
"Um, nevermind," she said hastily. "So what caused that then?"  
  
Trunks put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Um... actually my younger brother." He gestured to where Bulma was still shrieking at the boy.  
  
"Oh..." she said, looking from boy to broken table.  
  
The other four girls had returned and were rummaging through the scattered bags for their stuff. "Usagi!" the raven-haired girl called.  
  
"Oh! Right!" said Usagi, jumping backwards to get her stuff.  
  
"Usagi, is it?" said Trunks as she glanced up. "Watashi wa Trunks."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
  
  
"Miss?" said someone tapping Usagi on her shoulder. "My son her has something to say to you."  
  
Chibi was pushed forward. He had his hands clasped behind his back and was scuffing the floor with his shoe, looking down. "Um . . . gomen for running into you and knocking you over and messing up your stuff."  
  
"And..." said Bulma, almost threateningly.  
  
"And we'll replace anything that's broken with my spending money."  
  
"Good," said Bulma, though she still looked angry.  
  
"Can we please go to the martial arts store now?" begged Chibi, turning to face his mother.  
  
"Absolutely not," said Bulma sternly. "And perhaps I should consider grounding you this time as well."  
  
"Oh, it's alright ma'am," said Usagi cheerfully. "I'm sure he was just excited. None of us were hurt." She turned to the little boy. "Arigato mister, uh--"  
  
"Trunks," said the boy.  
  
She glanced at the older teen and then at the boy and then back again. "Um..."  
  
"Family tradition," said Mirai quickly.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Usagi, not sounding convinced.  
  
"But while we might not have been physically hurt, some of our property was damaged," said Minako, stepping up, with an attitude of someone determined to get every last penny out of the situation. "Ami!"  
  
"It's really not that back, Mina," said Ami. "You're stuff was all fine, and mine was only thrown out of order. Makoto ended up with a milkshake stain on the one shirt, but I'm sure a wash could handle that. Some of Rei's incense broke open, so that might need replaced. Usagi's stuff is all intact--"  
  
"Except this," interrupted Rei. "It was too fragile." She revealed what was left of the doll: A cracked head, a one armed body, and a foot. Usagi felt tears forming, but she managed to swallow them.  
  
"Very well," said Bulma. "Chibi will replace it all."  
  
  
  
And so, two groups from different times and dimensions, brought together by a fate, headed off through the busy mall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** **************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: I know, it was rather predictible and not very good. Gomen! I have a feeling there will be a delay for chapter 7 too, because I just can't get it started. Why am I having so much trouble?! I have a general idea about what I want to happen (as well as a specific secret Trunks will find out about ::winks::), but it just won't flow from my fingers. Gomen nasi!  
  
  
  
Please review. Your reviews provide ink for my pen, and if I run out of ink, I run out of inspiration. Domo arigato. Ja ne!  
  
~Calli-chan 


End file.
